


You Get What You Pay For

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Prostitute!Jaejoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Yunho has needs he’s willing to pay for.





	You Get What You Pay For

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on July 20 of 2011

Yunho slips in through the back door. He can’t bring himself to make eye contact with the young boy who leads him through to a private waiting room. He waits, plucking at the threads on a burnt amber couch. The boy returns, handing him a glass of scotch and he lets it swirl, ice clinking against the glass before raising it to his lips and putting it down again. He doesn’t want anything to numb his senses.

Eventually he’s lead into another room, this one filled with a bed amongst other contraptions and Yunho stands, fidgeting slightly with his clothes. He’s smoothing his hair down when Jaejoong slinks in wearing tight leather pants and nothing else. Normally there’s boots and a belt of devices, mesh shirts and at least two riding crops, but today, Jaejoong is without fanfare and Yunho can’t help but feel slightly disappointed. The theatrics is partly what he pays for. 

Yunho still thinks he looks wonderful, hair a fading shade of orange and roughly tousled, silver piercings through his navel and nipple that gleam up from the palest skin Yunho’s ever seen. There’s a cigarette in one hand and a glass of gin and lime in the other. Yunho bites his lip as Jaejoong takes a drag.

‘So what do you want me to do today?’ Jaejoong questions, a look of resignation on his face as he looks up and down Yunho’s body.

Yunho shuffles his feet, looking down at the carpet, anywhere but Jaejoong or the door, ‘Please,’ he begs softly.

Jaejoong sighs, skolling his drink before putting the glass aside. He walks in circles around Yunho, scrutinizing every inch and blowing smoke in his face now and then, smiling as the man coughs. 

‘Hands and knees, bitch,’ Jaejoong orders, lighting up another cigarette, ‘But take off your clothes first.’

Yunho hurriedly undresses, he throws them in a pile on the floor but Jaejoong picks them up and folds them, placing them gently to the side. He admires Yunho’s lean body, thick with muscle over the shoulders and along the thighs. It doesn’t stop him from placing a sharp kick to Yunho’s side and the first bruise of the evening. Yunho sways; catching himself before his face meets the floor and immediately pulling himself back into position.

‘What do you need tonight, Yunho?’ Jaejoong stubs out his cigarette.

‘Please f-fuck me,’ Yunho whimpers, ‘Hurt me.’

Jaejoong puts his foot in the small of Yunho’s back, ‘Do you deserve it, bitch?’

‘Please, please Master,’ Yunho begs, conflicted because he knows what he wants but is too submissive to ask for it. Jaejoong knows that Yunho thinks he deserves the pain but not the pleasure a good fuck brings him.

Jaejoong yanks Yunho by the hair, dragging him over to the bed, cuffing the man to the spreader bar there. He tightens the restraints until Yunho winces, he knows Yunho likes to be completely immobile and quickly restrains his client’s ankles to another bar, keeping the man’s legs spread wide. Jaejoong can already see Yunho’s cock swelling. He jumps up on the bed, straddling Yunho’s arms until the man’s face is directly in front of his crotch. Yunho licks his lips, staring at the bulge in the leather and Jaejoong slowly lowers the zipper. He strokes idly, just out of reach, teasing himself over the tip, fisting the base loosely. Yunho’s eyes flicker upward, making eye contact for the first time and Jaejoong smirks at the desperation and eagerness he see there. He knows Yunho won’t beg for it, not because of pride but the feeling that he’s undeserving of it.

He leans in, brushing the head over Yunho’s plump lower lip before pulling away, standing and tucking himself back in. ‘Do you deserve prep?’ Jaejoong rifles through a drawer he keeps reserved for Yunho.

‘No, Master,’ Yunho shakes his head.

Jaejoong hums his concern, lubing up his fingers anyway, ‘Have you been playing with this?’ He presses his thumb against the tight entrance.

‘N-No,’ Yunho admonishes, cheeks flushing pink.

‘Hmm, maybe you should,’ Jaejoong slips a couple of fingers inside, ‘You’re so tight, how am I supposed to use the new plug I bought you?’

Jaejoong waves the thick, metallic toy in front of the man’s face and Yunho swallows, pushing back on his fingers. ‘I guess I’ll just have to made do,’ Jaejoong lets out a noise of annoyance, pulling his hand away to shove the wide head of the plug in. Yunho grunts at the intrusion, but the restraints hold him firmly in position. 

‘Good boy,’ Jaejoong pushes the plug all the way in, patting Yunho on the bottom when the man takes it like a good little bitch.

‘Please,’ Yunho pants.

‘What is it that you want?’ Jaejoong’s voice is rough with impatience and lust, standing to walk back over to the chest of drawers. He pours himself another drink, turning the vibrations on in the plug. He sips his gin, palming himself through the material of his pants as Yunho tries not to whimper.

‘C-Collar, please,’ Yunho pleads, ‘Please, collar me.’

Jaejoong smirks, setting the vibrations higher, ‘Is that all?’ He stands, loping over to Yunho to take a swing at the man’s ass, relishing in the sound his palm makes against firm skin and Yunho’s shocked cry.

He laughs, bringing his hand down a few more times, ‘Shall I collar you then, pet? Do you want to go for a walk? I could parade you down the hall for everyone to see, my little slut.’

Yunho moans, rocking his hips in the restraints but they both know it’s an idle threat. Neither of them would risk taking their activities outside of the room; the brothel has strict confidentiality clauses with all their clients, particularly the high profilers. Jaejoong doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s got a soft spot for this one, ‘Let’s dress you up then, huh pet? Make you look pretty?’  
Yunho nods, holding perfectly still as Jaejoong buckles a blue leather collar and applies clamps to his nipples. He jerks his hips and Jaejoong understands, belting Yunho’s cock and balls too. Jaejoong smacks Yunho again, jolting the plug deeper and Yunho keens so he continues until the skin is bright red and his hand is sore. 

‘Do you need to be punished, Yunho?’ Jaejoong asks, smiling when Yunho nods frantically. ‘Excellent, I’ve missed hearing your screams.’

The leather cord whistles through the air as the whip cracks against Yunho’s back. Yunho shuts his eyes to focus on the sting, biting his lip as he waits for the next lash to fall. The frayed ends cut into the backs of his thighs and Yunho can’t help but jolt in his restraints, shaking the spreader bar. He loses track of the hits, relishing the pain as it floods through him, pulsing with arousal. Yunho’s mouth falls open and he silently prays for Jaejoong to misjudge a lashing, for his skin to break and to feel blood flow, rolling in thick beads down his back and thighs. He barely muffles a scream into the bed when the strikes come down over his ass, dangerously close to sensitive skin but Jaejoong never misses the mark, each hit strong but never enough to cut. 

He begs. Begs for Jaejoong to let him bleed, just this once but Jaejoong always plays by the rules- there are lines he’s not allowed to cross. The whip clatters across the floor and Yunho can just make out the sound of Jaejoong’s ragged breaths over the roar of blood in his ears. He’s yanked back by the hair, neck arching just as the studded paddle makes contact with his skin. It hurts in all the right ways. His body involuntarily tries to twist away, shifting forward only to go nowhere because of the bars. The force would probably have him face first, scrambling on the floor by now if it wasn’t for the restraints and Yunho shakes through dry orgasm just knowing he’s going to feel each blow for weeks. 

He’s turned on by the thought of himself being black and blue but clearly Jaejoong is too, pausing to palm himself or frot against Yunho’s thigh. Yunho moans like a whore, begging Jaejoong to fuck him and then begging him to never stop swinging the paddle. 

‘Please,’ Yunho pleads, voice hoarse and it’s the most coherent he’s been for the last twenty minutes.

Jaejoong grabs Yunho by the chin, roughly wiping away the saliva running down Yunho’s jaw before licking a path up the man’s cheek. ‘Please,’ Jaejoong mimics, ‘That’s your favourite word isn’t it? It’s all I seem to hear.’

Jaejoong stands, releasing Yunho’s restraints and undoing his fly. Yunho stays on his knees, letting blood rush back into cramping limbs as Jaejoong strokes himself, ignoring the flicker of disappointment as he rolls the condom down. Yunho crawls forward when he beckons and Jaejoong’s not surprised he goes for the first inch of available skin he can reach, avoiding the taste and feel of the latex. He groans as Yunho’s tongue flicks under his balls, nose nuzzling against the shaved skin near the base. He lets Yunho indulge for a few minutes before pulling him back by the hair and directing his length deep into Yunho’s mouth.

Yunho’s always been good at this; knows all the ways to give Jaejoong the most pleasure and whilst pleased, Jaejoong knows he’s let it go on for too many years. He remembers when Yunho first came in, barely nineteen- not a virgin but near enough and Jaejoong had felt jolts of electricity run through him, fizzing through his veins. Now Yunho is a man and whilst the arousal still burns like acid inside him, it’s weighed down by heavy concern. He shoves deep, smiling as his client splutters, tears welling up in his eyes. His thumb traces the man’s beauty spot, right above where Yunho’s lips stretch around him and he admires the man’s handsome features whilst he thrusts.

‘Give me your hands,’ Jaejoong orders and Yunho does, barely shifting when Jaejoong yanks them up over his head, pushing his arms backwards at an uncomfortable angle.

He keeps a tight lock on Yunho’s wrists as he rocks his hips faster, feeling the desire burn through his lower belly. His legs are slick with sweat, moulding the leather even closer to his skin and Yunho’s face meets his body with each move but he needs something more to push him over the edge. He knows that it’s never quite enough for either of them- each orgasm, no matter how pleasurably or excruciatingly extracted is never fully satisfying. Yunho needs more than he’s allowed to give under the strict guidelines of the club and Yunho makes him want to go that extra distance; to finally scar the skin he’s been torturing so carefully over the years.

Yunho whimpers and Jaejoong understands, the man can tell his climax is building, he wants as he always does, for Jaejoong to remove the condom- to come in his mouth or on his face. Jaejoong holds him firmly in place by the chin before Yunho can articulate his want into words, ‘Bad pet,’ he scolds, nudging the back of Yunho’s throat. ‘You know I can’t.’

Yunho shivers, shaking as another orgasm wracks through him, vibrations growing unbearable. He still continues to whimper and whine around Jaejoong’s cock, begging him to relent but they both know he won’t. ‘If you want that, why don’t you find a boyfriend already?’ Jaejoong huffs, hips snapping frenetically. ‘It’s about time you had someone- you can’t come here forever, I won’t always be around.’   
Yunho swallows around him and Jaejoong can tell that he’s trying not to cry, ‘You’re good looking, you clearly make a reasonable amount of money and people are pretty open minded to these sorts of kinks nowadays. When was the last time you tried to have a normal relationship? I’m sure there’s a dozen men in your neighbourhood alone who’d love to fuck you hard, rough you up and cover every inch of you in cum,’ Jaejoong pants, twitching as he fills the condom.

He pulls out when he can feel Yunho trying to pull the latex off with his teeth, ‘You really are a desperate little whore, aren't you?’ Jaejoong clucks, pulling the condom off and knotting it, tossing it far out of Yunho’s reach. He pushes Yunho’s eager mouth away just in time, preventing the man from cleaning his cock. ‘Now, now,’ Jaejoong scolds, taking a swing at the weighted chain attached to the nipple clamps, ‘You don’t want to make me angry, pet.’

Jaejoong ambles over to the dresser, pulling out a leash that he attaches to Yunho’s collar. He leads Yunho over to the opposite wall, fastening the leash so Yunho has no choice but to face the wide floor to ceiling mirrors in the corner of the room. Jaejoong pulls back the rug, laughing when Yunho tumbles, bracing himself on the mirror just in time and gasping when he catches sight of his reflection in the mirrored floor. 

‘Look, bitch,’ Jaejoong squeezes his hand around Yunho’s cock, ‘You’re so hard from sucking my cock. Shall I fuck you now?’ He whispers, pulling at the plug with his other hand, ‘You’re gonna watch as I take you, see me spread you wide open and all the slutty expressions you make when I do.’

He pulls it out, only to shove it back in hard, the force crashing Yunho into the glass, ‘Brace yourself,’ Jaejoong instructs, yanking the plug out and tossing it aside. He manipulates Yunho’s hands to lie flat against the mirror, high on the wall, meeting Yunho’s gaze in the glass as he rolls another condom on, length swelling as he strokes. Yunho’s mouth drops open, breathing harsh as he arches low, ass in the air. He blushes as Jaejoong lines up, holding his breath in anticipation as Jaejoong suddenly slides up, over his hole. Yunho’s about to beg for it shamelessly when Jaejoong swiftly realigns himself, shoving in forcefully.

It takes a brutal onslaught of thrusts to fit all the way in, Yunho sucking in ragged breaths, eyes squeezed shut as he tries to forget the burning pain and relax. He does when Jaejoong scrapes nails over his thighs and he looks down to see white lines on his tan skin blossoming into red welts. His breath hitches when he sees Jaejoong’s thick cock disappearing into his ass, angles himself lower so that he can watch himself stretch around the length. It’s almost too much and he closes his eyes again as his own erection threatens to burst, leaking out onto the floor despite the belts. He watches Jaejoong’s face in the mirror, clenching experimentally to witness a change in expression, furrowed brow melting away to pleasure.

Jaejoong’s fingers pinch over the metal clasps digging into his chest, the pressure letting the silver teeth bite deeper into his nipples. Fingernails scratch over the sensitive skin of his abdomen, dipping into his belly button before scraping outwards, back over his hips. Each thrust has Jaejoong pressing against his bruised skin, pushing at the limits of his body. Yunho groans, slipping against the glass and Jaejoong pushes him down until his chest makes contact with the cold floor. Jaejoong ruts into him, quickening his pace and Yunho screams when his knees slide out beneath him, crushing his erection into the floor. Jaejoong merely shifts, covering the length of Yunho’s body and pushing back in, using Yunho’s shoulder and hip for leverage as he fucks him harder.

Yunho hisses as teeth and tongue trail over the welts on his back, rocking his hips as much as he can as he’s pressed into the cold glass floor. He watches Jaejoong in the mirror as the man loses himself inside him, riding out the pleasure as fast and hard as he can. Yunho bites back a moan, clamping down around Jaejoong, trying to make the man come. Jaejoong’s face is beautiful when twisted with lust and Yunho feels his skin flush.

Jaejoong pulls out, falling back onto his behind in a sweaty, slick, panting mess. Yunho whines from the floor and he reaches over, releasing the leash from the wall bracket and dragging Yunho into his lap. Shucking his pants off completely, Yunho scrambles to crawl on top when Jaejoong growls, ‘Ride me,’ tugging hard on the leash. Yunho reaches back to grasp Jaejoong’s cock, Jaejoong catching his wrist before Yunho can pull the condom off and guiding Yunho quickly down.

He tugs Yunho’s head back by the hair in a punishing grip, ‘That was stupid, Yunho,’ he grits out, hand twisting the collar till the man begins to purple, clawing at his hands for release. Jaejoong relents, lifting the man up by the hips before slamming Yunho down on his cock. ‘If you ever try that again, I won’t even punish you, I’ll just get you banned,’ Jaejoong hisses, snapping his hips upwards. 

A genuine look of anguish flicks across Yunho’s face and Jaejoong muffles him with his hand before the pleading can start. ‘You don't have my permission to speak. Ride me,’ he digs fingers into his client’s thighs. Yunho swallows back tears, offering Jaejoong an apologetic glance as he begins to move. He hasn’t been given strict permission to touch Jaejoong but he does anyway, using the man’s broad shoulders for balance as he works up a fast pace. Jaejoong twitches beneath him but lets Yunho do all the work, occasionally scraping nails over the welts on his back or squeezing the bruised flesh of his ass. 

Jaejoong’s mouth closes over a nipple, tongue dipping in and around the clamp and sucking sharply as he climaxes. Yunho is lost in his rhythm; a rare moment where Jaejoong can see the man let go and immerse himself more in the pleasure than the pain. His breath hitches as he takes in his client’s exquisiteness- strong, lithe body twisting and writhing in his hold, completely submitting to his own power. The grace in the arch of Yunho’s spine, muscle rippling under flawless caramel skin and sweat running in rivulets down his chest. Jaejoong unbuckles the belt encasing Yunho’s erection, taking the swollen length into his palm. He turns Yunho’s face towards the mirror, hoping the man will see the beauty he sees. 

Yunho’s eyes widen and he sucks in breath through his teeth rapidly as Jaejoong’s warm hand strokes up. He meets Jaejoong’s eyes in their reflection; lets his gaze dip, taking in the man’s broad chest, defined biceps and slim waist where their bodies meet. He blushes, fascinated by his own movements and the lust in Jaejoong’s eyes. Just as he begins to notice Jaejoong softening inside him, the man presses his thumb just under the crown of his cock, hand squeezing tightly as he pulls and Yunho falls, dropping into Jaejoong’s lap for the final time as bursts between them. His head rests against Jaejoong’s shoulder as he tries to regain his breath, Jaejoong rubbing his back with his clean hand.  
When Yunho recovers, Jaejoong lets him lick his own cum from his hand, fingers scraping over Yunho’s stomach until there’s not a spot left and he hums contentedly, lying in a curl on the cool glass floor. Jaejoong cleans himself up briskly, pulling a pair of jeans from the dresser on instead, tossing the leather pair over the couch. He tosses Yunho his clothes and watches the man dress as he finishes his drink, lighting another cigarette. Yunho hands him back the clamps and he unfastens the collar, putting them both back into the drawer.

He says nothing as he leads Yunho back to the main bar, settling into a bar stool as Yunho murmurs a quiet ‘thank you’ and limps out the back door. The bar tender stares hard at him.

‘What Changmin?’ Jaejoong spits, reaching over the ledge to grab a bottle of scotch.   
‘He’s not the normal type we get around here, is he?’ Changmin stares at the door Yunho just slipped through.

‘Nope,’ Jaejoong wrestles violently with the plastic dripper nozzle on the bottle, cigarette dangling precariously between his lips, ‘That one wants a lot more than I can give him.’

Jaejoong lets out a victorious shout as the nozzle is yanked out with a pop.

‘I just meant he’s a lot different from the usual fat, old businessmen,’ Changmin pulls the bottle out of Jaejoong’s hands before the man can swig directly from the bottle. ‘Taemin says he’s been coming to you for a couple of years?’

‘A lot more than just a couple- since he was practically just a kid. Should’ve moved on and got himself a boyfriend by now,’ Jaejoong makes to grab for the scotch, ‘Gimme that.’

Changmin pours him a shot, ‘So what’s his deal then?’ he slides the glass across the bar.

‘You’re the one studying psychology, you tell me,’ Jaejoong downs the shot, shrugging his shoulders.

‘He can’t get it somewhere else?’ Changmin asks in astonishment, ‘That guy’s hot- I mean, I’d gag that given half a chance.’

‘Here’s your chance then, give me the scotch and go after him already,’ Jaejoong sighs in frustration, stubbing out his cigarette and making another lunge over the bar.

Changmin shuffles from foot to foot, obviously contemplating the suggestion but conflicted. It’s all the opportunity Jaejoong needs to snatch the bottle of scotch back, pouring himself a generous amount. ‘Likes pain, no self confidence- wants to be hurt physically but never emotionally, he’s too fragile for that and he has an unnerving fixation with cum,’ Jaejoong takes a large gulp, hissing as the amber liquid burns down his throat. ‘His name’s Yunho,’ Jaejoong stares hard at Changmin, watching the man’s eye twitch, he waves a hand dismissively at the young bartender, ‘Just go already, I’ll cover for you.’

Changmin quickly unties his apron, patting Jaejoong on the back as he dashes up the stairs and out the door. Jaejoong lets his shoulders slump, taking another long drink and working his way to unconsciousness.


End file.
